Escucha mi canción
by Ale Marie Cullen Swan
Summary: La música siempre fue su lenguaje, Él un talentoso y exitoso pianista y ella una chica rockera en todos los sentidos, la música puede volver a conectar su amor. "- Si antes me hubieran dicho que todo iba a dar una vuelta de 180º nunca les creería... ahora lo empiezo a asimilar…Te extrañé-" "- Vuelve, intentemos esto, antes empezó como un problema al fusionar música... Vuelve."


**_Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer , yo solo empiezo a jugar con ellos en mi mente :D_**

La música siempre fue su lenguaje, Él un talentoso y exitoso pianista y ella una chica rockera en todos los sentidos, la música puede volver a conectar su amor… **"- Si antes me hubieran dicho que todo iba a dar una vuelta de 180º nunca les creería, ****_pero hoy que te he tenido frente a frente en esta gran competencia, lo empiezo a asimilar bien, te extrañé.-"_**

**__****"-Vuelve, intentemos esto, antes empezó como un problema al fusionar la música, después fue nuestro corazón… Vuelve Bella escucha mi corazón esta al ritmo del tuyo no podemos estar lejos.-"**…

-¡Bella, vas mal en los tiempo, tu Rose ni se diga, te adelantas mucho no sé donde andas, ¿Ángela qué pasa con esa batería? Tú llevas el ritmo junto conmigo y Bella, siento que vas lento saben chicas creo que la única que anda consciente de lo que hace y está aportando demasiado aquí soy yo, qué sucede chicas, si ya no quieren hay que decirlo – Alice andaba de un genio que ni ella misma se soportaba y en eso me incluía, traíamos un humor de los mil demonios, pero como no estar así llevábamos 5 horas ensayando desde que salimos de la escuela y aún ni comíamos nada en un gran rato, creo que eso era lo que nos pasaba, a todo eso se debía el mal humor.

-Vamos Allie cálmate, ya relájate un poco esta es la … Chicas ¿cuántas veces hemos ensayado todo?- En este caso Rose no solo se estaba defendiendo sino que hablaba por todas al decir que Alice le bajara un poco.

-Sí Alice ya cállate, aquí todas formamos parte de esta banda y hasta donde yo sé el bajo no se oía muy bien que digamos en las últimas 3 canciones- Ángela a nada estaba por aventarle la baqueta la cual no dejaba de moverla mientras hablaba ¿o esos eran gritos?.

- Mira BATERISTA de 3ra yo sí sé tocar, no que…- - ¡YA BASTA! entendido basta, se acabo todo esto- Todas me veían extrañas – No habrá más ensayos por hoy, nos iremos a comer y mañana cuando regresemos ensayaremos como gente normal y no como gatas histéricas que eso es lo que parecen hoy, ¿de acuerdo?- Ya me habían cansado de tantas discusiones no parecíamos amigas, no entiendo que es lo que sucedía tal vez las estaba matando de esfuerzo, pero si no seguíamos así no llegaríamos a donde estábamos soñando…

-Bella, bella, Jake te llama- me pasaba Ángela mi celular, qué le habrá pasado a mi pequeño lobo ahora para que me marcará, ya se habrá metido en otro enorme problema como siempre.

-Bueno… Bella, bella contesta- Dios que si tiene pulmones este hombre

-¿Jake qué pasa, éstas bien?- - Qué si estoy bien, pues si lo estoy, pero la que estará muerta en menos de 1 hra será otra persona, tú serás quien va a estar mal, porque mi mamá ya viene por nosotros, así que tiene menos de media hora en venir, ya que, tus clases de piano terminaron hace 2 horas y yo aún no termino con el violonchelo- Santo Dios si Jake no me recuerda que hoy no llevábamos coche se me pasaba por completo que René pasa a las clases por nosotros.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda, vamos para allá Jake dile a mamá que te tienen que enseñar una pieza nueva o inventa algo más por favor- Sino llegaba en menos de 45 minutos estaría realmente muerta.

-Bien chicas sí se terminó el ensayo, mi madre va a ir por Jake y por mí y si se entera de que no he puesto un pie en la Academia me va matar y más si entera que estuve ensayando algo que no es lo que ella quiere- no sabía si me habían entendido por lo rápido que había hablado pero empezamos como alma que lleva el diablo de lo rápido que desconectábamos y recogíamos todo.

-Listo ahora al coche corran, corran, CORRE ALICE tu eres la que maneja mejor cuando vamos rápido- yo no sabía como podríamos lograrlo esta vez, nos faltaba muy poco para que René llegará por nosotros y apenas estábamos saliendo.

-Alice —gemí. El reloj del salpicadero parecía ir cada vez más deprisa.

-No hay otro camino de acceso -me dijo con una nota de tensión en la voz demasiado fuerte para conseguir que me calmara.

Dios por favor ayúdame, ayúdame, que mi madre me va a matar y conmigo morirán todos mis sueños, por favor.

-Venga Bella relájate faltan 10 minutos para que lleguemos juro que no te matara- Rose me frotaba los hombros para que me relajará un poco y que pudiera procesar las cosas si salía algo más. Miraba cada 3 segundos el reloj para que ver si se detenía pero anda avanzaba como si fuera loco.

-Ahí esta ya falta una cuadra puedo ver la punta del edificio, venga si lo logramos- Todas me estaban apoyando en verdad tenía unas buenas amigas, lo iba lograr hasta que un idiota se atravesó frente al coche y casi lo atropellamos.

- ¡Fíjate imbécil, qué acaso no ves que esta el siga para nosotros! Quítate esos lentes que ni van a la fecha, pedazo de…- -Rosalie no creo que eso sirva para que se mueva, ¡Hey amigo, en verdad muévete tenemos prisa!- Por poco y me bajaba para quitarlo, pero el comprendió por mi cara de pánico que llevaba.

-Tienes todo listo Bella, mochila partituras, tu déjanos la guitarra la llevamos nosotros para el próximo ensayo- Alice estaba apunto de doblar la esquina para que me pudiera bajar y podía ver a muchos alumnos salir de las puertas de la Academia, faltaba poco para lograrlo.

-Sí, todo listo, si quieres déjame por aquí esta bien ya hicieron mucho, gracias , me han salvado la vida- No tenía como agradecerles, estaban salvándome de un gran problema.

- Ja! Para que corras y te caigas no querida, queremos una guitarrista buena, ya llegamos, baja, ¡CORRE!- Alice estaba orgullosa de que pudimos llegar en tan solo 27 minutos y yo estaba tan nerviosa que iba golpeando gente.

- ¡Gracias chicas, les debo una! – corría como loca para llegar con Jake y sentirme más aliviada.

-Bells, bells por acá, calma llamó mamá viene apenas saliendo la libraste hermanita creí que no llegarías, hasta apostamos Seht, Lea y yo- Que casuales eran mi hermano y sus amigos apostar por las penas de los demás, por suerte ya estaba aquí ahora tenía que mandar un texto a mis amigas para que supieran que todo estaba a salvo.

**Para: Allie, Rose, Ángela.**

**Todo en orden, grax :P**

**B.**

**Allie: **

**No hay problema Bells, nos vemos mañana :D**

Eso de tener una banda, que todo salga como quieras y que tú madre no se entere de nada esta en chino en verdad.

Hola chicas/chicos después de leer muchos fics, me convencí, mis amigas y mi hermana me ayudaron a tomar la decisión de poder publicar, tengo varias ideas, de hecho 2 más que nada, pero espero que les guste y no se vea muy equis mi historia

Espero poder publicar casí todos los días pero empecemos con esto, si les gusta continuo :P

Nos estaremos viendo por aquí y déjenme Reviews, critiquen comenten y disfruten. Abrazos de oso estilo Emmett y sueñen con su Cullen favorito

Ale :D


End file.
